


that kind of intoxicating feeling

by faintroze



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: BDSM, BDSM Scene, Dirty Talk, Dom Park Seonghwa, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Fingerfucking, Impact Play, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slut Shaming, Sub Choi San, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:41:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27568441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faintroze/pseuds/faintroze
Summary: Being under Seonghwa's control is one of San's biggest weakness.
Relationships: Choi San/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 11
Kudos: 113





	that kind of intoxicating feeling

**Author's Note:**

> i missed posting so much 😭
> 
> i hope you guys like it <3 lmk if there's any tag missing that I will surely put it in by the morning! 
> 
> Im kinda strung out after concluding, translating (this was originally in my first language who is not english) and proofreading (I always let something slip so yeah talk abt it if you notice too!)

It's electrifying to feel so many pairs of eyes in his body as the thick strips of the whip marks his skin. This is all San can focus right now.

The burning bring tears to his eyes and they were close to running down his cheeks if it weren't for the necessaries pauses that the dominant takes every now and then to ask what is his color and so that he can take a deep breath and not choke on the own despair and pain that comes with being whipped.

San is sure he can do it, but later. It's not the time yet. How long had they been on the stage? Half an hour, maybe? It's too fucking soon to lose it. Seonghwa taught him way better.

Although, it's not that easy. He is having difficulty counting, mind too blurred to register other than the blows and the velvety voice, caught on how Seonghwa is doing him hard without even really touching him, only by saying stuff. Talking about how much of a filthy slut he is, getting rock hard for being beaten up. This, among other sinful whispers that they decided to not share with the audience.

People can, however, hear his high-pitched moans very well, his cries ringing in the air every time the whip hits a cut for the second time in a row. Some of them are close to bleeding and although they are not into it, San can't say he doesn't enjoy how they take a little more to heal, staying on his skin for longer and making him feel owned and proud every time he accidentally feels them up or sees them in the mirror. That's the only reason Seonghwa is making some of them right now.

When the blows stopped San took the chance to take a breath, being interrupted by his own involuntary whimper when Seonghwa ran the straps along the length of his swollen cock, all the way from the tip who is dark red, to the heavy and sensitive balls trapped in a cock-ring.

He has his head down but he can't keep looking – it's embarrassing, how terrifyingly close he is to burst because of the excruciating pain. When he lift his head up, he realizes that the attention of the vast majority has been turned to that exact part of his body. The blush on his face spread down his neck and obviously Seonghwa noticed it. Always so detailed and observant, his dom.

“Do you want to cum already?” he sounds amused, as if this whole thing is funny and San is some horny teenager who can't last longer than some minutes. San doesn't have time to fumble with some answer before he continues, menacing and low this time. “Make a mess in front of everyone? What kind of slut are you? Don't you know anything about self-control?”

His cock throb against his own stomach and he can only let out a breathless moan, the tip of his ears heating up and chest heaving up and down.

“Look at you... So fucking eager for it.” Seonghwa hummed and clicked his tongue, running his eyes all over his body before hitting his thigh. San can't do anything other than let out another pathetic whine. “Answer me when I'm talking to you. Do you want to cum?”

San knows that it's smarter not to be selfish, however how badly he want otherwise. 

“Only if sir wants me to” he said almost coyly, holding back a victorious smile as in response to the dangerous spark that flashes in the other eyes. Almost instantly, there is a firm hand encircling his throat. His eyelids flutter. Fucking yes.

San isn't looking at the audience but he knows they are thrilled as well. He moistened his lips with the tip of his tongue, focusing his eyes clouded with lust on the dominant's hard expression. They hadn't kissed yet today and San knows it isn't going to happen in this place. Too intimate.

He still can't help but stare, dying to have the sensation of full, soft lips moving against his own and to feel the long agile tongue sucking on his own. He hated making it so obvious because Seonghwa notices and quickly opens a broadly smugly smile.

He released his neck and San immediately missed the feeling. It's worth it when he is released from the St. Andrew's Cross, delighting himself in the harmless yet so enticing massaging that his previously tied wrists are receiving to stimulate the circulation. He just can't stop taking things to another way, every little thing Seonghwa do making him breathless and anxious for more. 

He let himself be guided to the large bed in the middle of the room and end up kneeling on the fluffy matress in order to that people outside, separated by only a glass, keep watching. There is a dozen. They are proud to say they are a rather popular couple at the club.

Some that San recognizes as being new to the area, are devouring him with their eyes. He direct an amused and half provocative lopsided smile to those two. One immediately looks away and the other blushes furiously. San laughed but it all feels not so funny when Seonghwa's hand find his hair, gripping it and pulling back hard. He shivers when his back meet a sturdy chest. Seonghwa is holding him still, making it unable to even lay down his head on his shoulder.

A hot puff of breath falls against his ear and next, his lobule is being caressed as well when Seonghwa talks, heavy satori coming out as it always does when he is in his domspace.

l

“I can't leave you alone for one second, can I?”

San unconsciously hold his breath when Seonghwa lowers his head, forcing him to watch as he traces the red lines left by the whip on his chest with a damned hitachi wand. The vibration which San assumes is on the first level, made him tremble in anticipation.

“I'm sorry, sir,” he tries, voice weak already.

The older doesn't seem like in the mood to listen, though.

“You will open your legs to anyone else if I'm not by your side, don't you?” Seonghwa gives a pause as if he is pondering, and then chuckles. “I only turned my back and you started flirting with some little shit. Am I right? What an easy little bitch you are.”

If it wasn't enough, the twitching wand's head goes down his glans, circling it on a vibration higher than before. His eyes quickly start watering at the sudden stimulation. He stick his hands behind his back, in need to grab anything so he won't fall apart when the dom positions the tip of the toy on the back of the cockhead. The hum of the toy is low but in San's head it sounds deafening.

He let his head fall on Seonghwa's shoulder when he is not being held still by the hair anymore. Elegant slender fingers found their way to his chest and San whines, knowing what is coming for him. They grab his pec, the firmness of the touch making his knees go weak, sliding a little on the sheets. He is too damn sensitive there and Seonghwa has no mercy, feeling him up and handling him with possessiveness. 

“You're looking so strong. You must be working out a lot. I bet you love showing off at the gym. How revealing are your clothes?” he ask in amusement and tweeks a erect nipple between his fingers, proceeding to ran his nails along his chest, leaving another red line across the muscle which makes his breath hitch. He is struggling to swallow when Seonghwa speak up again, voice deliciously rough so close to his ear he squim a bit in his hold. “You love being the center of attention. Wanting so desperately for someone to lose it and give the daily dose of cum a slut like you deserve.”

“N-no, sir! Wanna be filled with you only-” he tries to deny but he can't keep up with the babbling when he does it again, pinching the other nipple just as merciless as the first. He sobs, throbbing painfully between his belly and the wand. He is trapped, he can't get away.

“Are you telling me I'm lying?”

Oh my God, San wants to fucking cry at this point. He clutches at the dom's coat, whining another bunch of "no" and hoping Seonghwa is feeling merciful today.

Looks like luck is on his side, because he let's it go. By this point, the vibrator pressure is close to unbearable and his hips are spasming without his control. The harsh words had spread a kind of numb sensation throughout his body. He can't stop it. Shame is one of the things who make his blood warm and his cock hard – including an almost purple head drooling non stop. 

In the midst of incoherent moaning and pleading, the buzzing of the wand finally stops. San vaguely registers the sensation of soft lips touching his wet cheek and wiping away his tears.

“Everything alright?” Seonghwa asked, holding the his face a thousand times more gently than before. San looks at him dreamily. He feels like his mouth is full of cotton. His mind is floating smoothly and all he manages to do is moan softly in agreement, which comes out more like a meow. A soft smile tugs at the corners of Seonghwa's mouth and he rubs at his hip with his thumb before repeating himself again. “I need to know your color, baby.”

San blink and swallows to lubricate his dry throat. Thinking for a while, who seemed like minutes but weren't, he managed to answer out loud. Green. Bright green. Through his blurry teary eyes, he stares back at the people watching them one more time. It's enough to make heat crawl up his skin.

All the attention and desire directed at his body while he is completely rendered to Seonghwa's control is just… awesome. San is able to identify the other submissives by the blue bracelet around their wrists and see those who are wishing to be in his place. Despite the jealousy he naturally has as Seonghwa's fiancé, the admiration blended with desire in their eyes makes a good feeling run through his veins. It can be described as pride. He is so fucking proud of his dom. Seonghwa deserves the fascination.

San can also notice some dominants completely concentrated on him. Although attractive, they were not the reason for his excitement. Instead, the attention. He loves feeling wanted. He cannot explain how intoxicating it feels, being watched by multiple people who no matter how badly they want, they can't touch him, neither Seonghwa.

Upon his agreement, Seonghwa continues to break him apart. His journey to climax is excruciating. The immense relief of the damned cock-ring being removed and the long-awaited feeling of the long fingers wrapped themselves around his cock almost made his eyes roll back. He repeats the request to come like a mantra, expelling more tears in frustration every time Seonghwa denies it in a monotone tone.

If with the ring it was torture, without it it's worse. There is nothing stopping San from cumming, except for his fragile self-control. He is so afraid to come, not wanting to do it before gaining permission. The last thing he want is to disappoint Seonghwa, in any way.

Keeping kneeled down is another difficult task. He is fidgeting, too sensitive to stand still while being edged so good, but Seonghwa held him firmly and didn't give him a chance. The audience wants to see it. San greatest desire is to be good, to please. So he stays. 

He takes a shaky breath when Seonghwa starts to kiss his neck, leaving gentle pecks that don't match how tight his fingers are wrapped snug around his dick.

“You're making a huge mess in my hand, San-ah,” he says, squeezing the swollen head just to prove his point. He succeeded because San drip again, the translucent sticky liquid running down between his fingers. He let go of it and ignored his frustrated whimper. “I have to clean myself a bit, don't you think?”

Before San can question how he is going to do that in first place, Seonghwa shows him. He feels it first, indeed – his right cheek burns red with the sting of the slap. It made a wet, filthy sound. And then, the dom proceeded to open his fingers apart, spreading the remainder of pre-cum along his face and cheeks. He close his eyes, eyelids fluttering. He instinctively pushes back against the body behind him, whining when he feels how hard his dom is inside the trousers.

When Seonghwa concludes he got his face dirty enough he slip two fingers between his lips, preventing him from reproducing any noise different from an incoherent mumbling or whimper. Having his mouth stuffed full after a long make the heat between his legs increase, cock pulsing painfully. He is so happy to have any part of Seonghwa inside him that he is sure he can cry again.

“That's so much better, isn't? You're whining too much,” the wand returns, trailing all the way from the base to the swollen head to press behind it and almost making San gags around the long fingers. Seonghwa shushes him, fucking his fingers inside his mouth slower and whispering almost sweetly in his ear. “So needy, baby. You can't stop crying when you feel good, do you?”

San nods it "yes" and sniffles, sucking weakly around the digits in his mouth. When the dom forces them deeper he felt a whole body shudder and a violent sting in his abdomen. He's so fucking close he can feel it... Just to get the feeling ripped off again. Again and again, until his face is a mess of fluids because he can't stop crying and drooling around the finger's currently stuffing his mouth full.

For the first time in a while, San is grateful they have a time limit on stage. They are close to the end. It means Seonghwa is supposed to finish him there and give people a good ending for the show. Or either, what happened twice, be mean and make him hold it until they get home.

He tugs at Seonghwa's sleeve twice, panting when the fingers leave his mouth. He mumbles more nonsense pleads, sobbing when the dom rubs at his sensitive cockhead. He moans weakly, quivering when Seonghwa leaves a kiss on his neck.

“It's okay, San-ah. You can let it go.”

Warm ropes of white land across his stomach and maybe, even his chin. He can also feel when Seonghwa smiles against his skin. His vision becomes blurred and he briefly sees the audience waving goodbye – that being mainly from the beginners submissives, to Seonghwa.

Collapsing on the soft bed, he propped himself up on his elbows and sighed. Though still inside in the headspace, he has a worry.

“Do they really think they stand a chance?” he raised an eyebrow, staring at the defined muscles on Seonghwa's back as he pulled the curtains down, determining the session as ended. He realizes that Seonghwa returned with an amused grimace. “What?”

Seonghwa chooses to not smile, reaching down to stroke the submissive hair affectionately instead. “Don't worry, Sannie. Wait for me here, alright?”

Too tired to disagree, San nodded.

"Be quick!" he pleads, kneading his cheek against a pillow and closing his eyes. He doesn't enjoy being alone in a headspace like this but after some years, he has learned to deal with it better – even though he rarely gets by himself.

He doesn't have to worry because quickly Seonghwa returned with a bottle of water and tissues. He is guided to take small sips, one at a time, and had all his mess carefully wiped. In the end, he is clean and comfortable enough so they can leave and keep up the rest of aftercare back in their home. 

He has to admit he spent what must have been fifteen to twenty minutes huddled in Seonghwa's arms, being praised and reinforced he had done well. How safe Seonghwa makes him feel after breaking him down – in the bestest way possible – is inexplicable. And it feels just as intoxicating as the adrenaline of being on stage

**Author's Note:**

> I hope my writer's block is really finally over so I can start the series of my another work (spoiled rotten - yunsan/ot8)! I got so much reserved for it! Just wait ♥️ friendly reminder that you can hit me up on [twitter](https://twitter.com/faintroze?s=09)


End file.
